Sé más que tú
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Locke se descontrola y Ben se "burla" de él. Slash. No explícito.


**Decir que es mi primer fic de Lost y que mi personaje favorito es Locke. Aquí os dejo este mini Ben/Locke. Nada explícito. El fic comienza en la 4º Temporada cuando Ben sigue recluido y ahora lo está en las casitas.  
**

**Se más que tú.**

Locke cerró la puerta tras haber dejado la comida y la ropa limpia a Ben. Le resultaba un poco estúpido esa situación. En su vida no se había atrevido a muchas declaraciones amorosas y para una que se atrevió le salió el tiro por la culata. Ahora era el enlace que mantenía con vida a Ben. A la persona que le gustaba y que le hacía ocupar sus sueños más húmedos. Era tétrico que pasara al menos media hora mirándole desde la penumbre, que el le devolviera la mirada y que no fuera capaz de decirle nada. Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué miras John? - le preguntó Ben en una ocasión

Locke se inclinó un poco hacia delante para mirarlo mejor, se pasó una mano por la calva llevándola hasta la barbilla y se la acarició.

- ¿Qué miro de qué? - preguntó

- Pasas mucho tiempo mirándome. No me dices nada. Solo me miras. - dijo Ben pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior - ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿No tengo derecho ha hacerlo?

- Claro que sí. Pero quiero que me digas el motivo por el cual no me dejas de mirar y estás tan atento a cada uno de los movimientos que hago...

John soltó una risa despectiva, haber si así podía ocurrírsele algo para evadir la pregunta.

- ¿Es qué te gusto John? - preguntó Ben

John alzó las cejas, se echó hacia atrás para quedar en la oscuridad y que no se le viera su rostro de color rojo.

- Estás loco, ¿sabes? - le dijo John

Ben comenzó a reírse a más no poder.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó John acercándose, Ben no paró. Aumentó sus carcajadas. - ¿¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES!? - volvió a preguntar John y esta vez le soltó un puñetazo a Ben

El susodicho se tiró al suelo del golpe.

- Me parece increíble que reacciones así. - rió Ben - Y sobretodo que te enamores de mí...

- No estoy enamorado de tí. - gruñó Locke

- Ya. Y el hecho de que te hayas puseto rojo me lo ha confirmado. En serio, ¿por qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó riéndose

Locke no contestó. Se dedicaba a mirarle. Le encantaba el color de ojos de Ben y por supuesto amaba su forma de ser. La forma con la que quería a la isla...

- Te disparé, secuestré a tus amigos, intento mataros desde aquí... En serio, ¿cómo has llegado a amarme? - preguntó de nuevo riéndose

- No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? - exclamó Locke - No sé porque no me canso de mirarte, porque quiero soltarte y que me dejes abrazarte. ¡No lo sé! - exclamó

Ben rió.

- La verdad es que no hay quien te entienda John. - dijo - Tienes sentimientos hacia gente que te ha hecho daño... No lo entiendo.

Locke se quedó en silencio, mirándole.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué John? - rió Ben

- Cuáles son tus sentimientos. - preguntó

- ¿En serio te interesan? - rió

- ¡Te acabo de decir que te amo Ben! - espeto John

- No me lo has dicho. Lo he deducido yo. - aclaró

- ¡Como demonios sea! Quiero saber lo que sientes tú. - insistió

- ¿Me vas a pegar para conseguirlo Locke?

Jock le pegó una patada a la puerta, sonó metálico y empezó a dolerle el pie pero no quiso demostrarlo.

- Solo quiero saber si me quieres o no. Solo quiero saberlo. - gruñó - Solo... Dime si o no. Solo eso. - pidió

Ben lo miróse movió en la silla y luego se puso de pie, bueno encorvado, estaba también atado de tobillos a sus manos y apenas podía erguirse.

- Suéltame. - pidió

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Locke

- ¿Quieres una respuesta? Suéltame y llévame a mi casa. Si quieres una respuesta te la pienso dar. - le dijo

- ¿Con qué fin? - le preguntó John mientras lo desataba

- El fin lo conoceras cuando me haya duchado. - dijo Ben

Locke no dijo nada, lo soltó y se puso tras él.

- Haz una tontería y te corto el cuello. - le dijo sacando el cuchillo

- Tranquilo. - sonrió Ben

Salieron de la sala donde se encontraba encerrado Ben y fueron a la casa de Ben.

- ¿Me dejas que me duche a solas o me vas a estar observando? - preguntó Ben - Quiero tener intimidad. - recalcó

John lo empujó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras meter a Ben dentro. Le daría la endemoniada intimidad sabeindo que no podría conseguir nada a cambio.

Ben se duchó con agua caliente, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía. Se limpió la cara a conciencia dejando que los golpes se le fueran. Salió de la ducha y se lió una toalla a la cintura y se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Sonrió. Abrió el cajón del espejo y sacó la navaja. Se afeitó y luego esperó a secarse. Salió solo con la toalla.

- No tengo ropa. - informó - Voy a mi cuarto. - dijo y se dirigió hacia allí

Locke le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó contra la pared.

- Contéstame Ben. - le dijo

Este le miró.

- ¿Quieres qué te conteste? - preguntó

- No estoy esperando tanto  
para que te calles ahora. - le dijo

Ben lo empujó hasta que se lo quitó de encima, cuando Locke arremetió contra él con el cuchillo este se agacho y lo volvió a empujar hasta la mesa.

- No me golpees. - le dijo y luego posó sus labios sobre los de Locke - Todo era esperar. - dijo, se quitó la toalla tras quitar los condones envuelto - Lo pasaremos bien. - sonrió y volvió a besarle


End file.
